


if i were rain that joins the sky and earth

by scarletprophesy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, this is really halfassed because it took me literal 3 years to write im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletprophesy/pseuds/scarletprophesy
Summary: Just the three of them, and a rainy day





	if i were rain that joins the sky and earth

It was fall again, which meant three things - pumpkin spice lattes, a cold breeze following you everywhere, and a fuckton of rain. No one knew why pumpkin spice lattes were a thing; Ren supposed that he could have looked it up back when he was an ALLMATE, but, well, he wasn't one anymore, and really, did it matter very much where the tradition came from? It was some glorious leftover from the distant past, same as Koujaku's sword and the retro games Noiz kept sending them. Of all the things, it just wasn't important.

 

On rainy days like today, even as an ALLMATE, Ren liked to curl up comfortably in someone's lap and be petted for hours. Usually, Aoba, or one of his friends would fulfill the honor. Now that Ren was a human, though, more often than not he would end up in Aoba's lap, or snuggled up with Koujaku on the couch, or sandwiched between the two of them under a pile of blankets. That, too, was pretty awesome. Ren discovered that even with a human body, cuddling was the best fucking thing ever.

 

And so, today, with rain beating against the window in sheets, Ren sprawled out on the couch, head pillowed on Koujaku's tummy, and Aoba on the floor, resting his head on Koujaku's thigh. They were watching something pointless on the tv; Ren vaguely remembered something in the plot about evil Nazi dinosaurs. Mostly, the three of them were just too lazy to move, energy drained by the oppressive gray storm clouds. Koujaku had started out idly stroking Ren's hair when they'd settled down, but soon moved on to braiding tiny braids, eyes focused on the screen. Ren was about to doze off, when he realized two very, very important things.

 

  1. Koujaku's dick was half-hard.
  2. If Ren were to slide just a little farther down the couch, unzip Koujaku's jeans, and pull them down just enough, he could have Koujaku's dick comfortably in his mouth without actually having to lift his head or make an effort.



 

Naturally, these were extremely important discoveries.  


Lazily, Ren shifted around until he was a bit farther down on the couch, and stroked Koujaku's cock through his jeans. Koujaku groaned softly in response.

"Ren, what are you up to?" he asked, sounding sleepy and content.

 

"Bored," Ren replied, and pressed a kiss to Koujaku's hipbone, which was peeking out from under the sweatshirt he'd probably picked up from one of Aoba's endless piles of clothes. Koujaku's breath stuttered, and Ren glanced up to see his eyes flutter closed for a moment.

 

Like this, in private, Koujaku looked much softer - the whole "ronin in the future" thing he had going for his aesthetic in front of his fangirls was great, sure, but Koujaku with his hair down and a little messy, wearing whatever he picked up from Aoba or Ren's wardrobe, well. It was a whole different kind of attractive, and maybe that's because the three of them have been together for several years now, and they all know Koujaku is really just a goofy fucking dork anyway. Not to mention, every small moment like this was a reminder that Koujaku is comfortable around them, comfortable enough with himself to laugh off an inopportune nosebleed, comfortable enough to not worry over whether his hair was covering the tattoos on his face or if the scars on his hands were very obvious that day. 

Days like today, when they had nothing to do and nobody to fight, and rain drew complex patterns down the glass of the windows, Koujaku was most comfortable, most relaxed; and right now, Ren wanted nothing more than to turn Koujaku into a trembling, exhausted mess, show him how he was loved with lips and hands and gentle bites at the hollows of his hipbones.

  


"You're bored, so you're trying to make me all bothered?" Koujaku asked, though really, he sounded more amused than anything.

"Oh, are we playing with Koujaku now?" Aoba asked, turning around with a wry grin dancing on his face.

"If he ever stops talking and takes his dick out, maybe," Ren replied, turning his head just enough to study Koujaku, and yeah, he never thought in a million years he'd talk that way about Koujaku, but over the past few years, he and Aoba learned that Koujaku got really turned on by things that were a little rough, a little dirty. Not that he'd admit it, sure, but if after all this time Ren didn't know all of Koujaku's little tells, well, he'd have to banish himself to the doghouse for all eternity because Koujaku's tells? _Really fucking obvious._

Like, say, right now? This very moment? Pupils dilated. Heart rate, elevated. Sharp breaths. He's glanced away to the right three times in the past ten seconds, because what do you know, he still gets shy over this stuff.

(Noiz always complains that old men like Koujaku shouldn't be able to get embarrassed so easily by a little bit of flirting. Koujaku complains that Noiz keeps trying to make out with him. Ren knows it's not really so much trying as it is succeeding, because Koujaku? Doesn't put up much of a fight once you've got him where you want him... especially not if he wants to be there, too.)

It's kinda cute, actually. Aoba agrees with Ren on that, too.

"So, Koujaku..." Ren whispers against his skin, fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, "What do you think? Would you like that?"

Koujaku shook his head and laughed. "Well, Ren, if you really wanted to... I couldn't say no, now could I?"

"Mmmhm, sure, that must be such a hardship," Aoba muttered, with a fake mutinous glare at Koujaku. Ren chuckled, and wrapped his fingers around Koujaku's dick, fingertips brushing against velvety soft skin. He knew that, at this point, Aoba was protesting against Koujaku's terrible dorkiness on principle.

"If you keep looking over here, you'll miss your dinosaur movie, Aoba," Ren pointed out, and kissed the tip of Koujaku's dick. Somewhere above him, Koujaku stifled a soft gasp at the contact. Ren grinned and darted his tongue out to lick at the very tip, teasing and light.

"But there's a stupid hippo behind me, what, do I just ignore that?" Aoba asked, and pushed a lock of Ren's hair behind his ear. Ren grinned at him and licked around the crown of Koujaku's cock, then up, and along the slit.

"Ngh... you two are so mean sometimes," Koujaku complained, squirming a bit, his voice just a little breathless.

"Yeah, but you like it," Aoba answered, and any reply Koujaku may have had instead turned into a loud moan as Ren took him as deep as he could, focusing on maintaining a gentle but constant suction.There was movement above him, then the sound of gentle kissing.One of Aoba's soft sighs.Then, a quiet, strangled groan from Koujaku as Ren pulled back to lap at the slit of his cock, clearing away a clear bead of pre-come, tasting salty and sweet and bitter and still fucking weird on his tongue.Ren tilted his head to look up, at Aoba and Koujaku kissing. "That's hot," he said, stroking Koujaku's cock. Aoba chuckled and broke the kiss to look over at Ren."Yeah?" he asked, and brushed his fingers through Koujaku's hair, black silk slipping through his fingers like a waterfall.Ren had spotted a few pure white hairs in Koujaku's hair when he was braiding it the other day. Did Aoba notice them too?He is never gonna mention it. And he's gonna hope that Koujaku will never notice.He'll probably notice someday. Ren hopes that day is not soon."Just what are you two planning this time?" Koujaku asked, and looked first to Ren, then to Aoba with lazy suspicion. Ren shook his head and snorted. 

 

"Us? Planning? Nope, no plans here," he replied. Actually, now that he'd mentioned it, maybe a plan wouldn't be amiss at this point. Ok, maybe not a plan. Plot outline? Guide? General plan of attack? Flow chart? 

 

"I mean..." Aoba started, and both Ren and Koujaku looked up to him. "It's raining. We're bored. We have literally nothing to do today." 

 

"Except watch your... dinosaur movie?" Koujaku suggested, and traced a finger along Aoba's collarbone. Aoba frowned at him and shook his head. 

 

"Do any of us look like we're here to watch a dinosaur movie?" Aoba asked him. 

 

"You _did_ put it on, we could have watched that thing with the superheroes," Ren reminded him, and bent his head down to take Koujaku's dick into his mouth again, tongue circling the head and dipping into the slit, tasting him. 

 

Koujaku whined softly. Good. 

 

"I mean, Koujaku, if you're really against us not having a plan, I'm sure Ren and I could leave you to this movie and... entertain ourselves..." Aoba said, winking coyly at Ren. Ren rolled his eyes and lifted his head. 

 

"It would be my pleasure to entertain you, Aoba," he said. "I bet there's still lube under the couch from the last time we... improvised." 

 

Koujaku sputtered and flailed a little. "What about me?" he asked. 

 

Aoba shrugged. "Well, I mean, if you're not interested... we wouldn't want to impose on you." Ren chuckled at that, the vibrations drawing a low groan from Koujaku. 

 

Ren closed his eyes and took Koujaku deeper into his mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive underside. He wanted to focus on the velvet soft skin, and the hot hardness, and how Koujaku's dick twitched. He reached up to caress Koujaku's hipbone, thumb brushing along the sharp edges of his body, and Koujaku moaned. 

 

"I'm starting to feel a little neglected, you know," Aoba remarked, and Ren felt the couch dip above him. He opened his eyes and looked up. Aoba had perched next to Koujaku and was running his fingers through Koujaku's hair. 

 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Koujaku asked. Aoba shrugged.

 

"I wouldn't say no."

 

Koujaku chuckled, and slipped his hands between Aoba's thighs, long clever fingers drawing a sigh from Aoba. Ren closed his eyes again and returned to the task at hand - or rather, in his mouth. Ren loved sucking cock, and Koujaku's was perfect - not too large, not too small, and it tasted as sweet as it could. His hair was neatly trimmed, and always smelled faintly like fresh linen scent soap. It felt so right in his mouth, a perfect fit. He focused his efforts on making Koujaku feel good, and the soft moans and gasps spurred him on. He wanted to feel and hear and see Koujaku come apart from this, he needed it. Ren reached down with his free hand, and began stroking himself. 

 

Above him he could hear Aoba's gasps, and for a little while everything blended together into a feedback loop of pleasure, the three of them taking their time, giving themselves over to each other. Not surprisingly, Aoba was the first to orgasm, and Ren looked up to see his hips stutter and his head fall back, mouth open in a long drawn out moan. Ren felt liquid heat pulse through his veins, and before he knew it his own orgasm was hitting him, too. He moaned, increasing the suction on Koujaku's dick, tongue flicking over the underside, until Koujaku, too, tumbled over the edge. 

 

As the three of them sprawled on the couch, boneless, the sound of the rain, their breathing, and his own rapid heartbeat were the only thing Ren needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic on February 15th 2015 according to my evernote. 
> 
> it's february 2018
> 
> it literally took me 3 years
> 
> (i went on my evernote to start a mchanzo fic and found the fic halfway written)
> 
> find me on tumblr - cyberpunkdreamland.tumblr.com
> 
> no beta and halfassed but i just wanted to finish it im sorry


End file.
